User blog:Clockworthy/Menace Dreams
Watch this space! When you bore yourself writing (one of) your own stories, it's time to think of a new one. I'll need some characters, watch this page and post in the comments! Ask if you wish to be on the update list! We'll contact you when there's a big update, which hopefully, will be ever 2 or 3 days. They'll be going to Noonvale, maybe Redwall, but most likely not Salamandastron. ---- They say names can forcast a being's personality, and with all my heart, I hope they're wrong. --Menace of Solanum. ---- This is a story about good friends of mine, ones I met on my travels, with whom I was ferreted away to the farthest points of the quiet glades, only to follow them again to liberate his home. Hope I've done well. C. Harawbailed Part 1: Menace and Prippagoda Chapter 1 The community of Solanum was situated in a plain. To the east, there was a large cliff, where the three children sat on top. The pretty black sable tossed a pebble down. "Look, Othell's pickin' carrots an' leeks'n'stuff." She said "I hopes so very much he makes his turnover for the Autumn Welcome Feast!" The hedgehog spoke up, "That'd be great! Oh, Look over in the orchard! There's shaking trees!" Another hedgehog walked out of the thicket, flanked by others. "Oh," he frowned, "Just Prippa." The mouse was looking behind them, where out in the distance, there were more cliffs, and supposedly, a deep gorge. He turned back to the others. "Santalu, I know she's your sis an' all, but why's she so mean?" he asked. "Better question," said the sable, "Why can't grownups see that she is? They think she's perfect. Perfection isn't callin' people names, or chuckin' apple pips at 'em." A yell from the bottom startled them, and they looked down. Someone was hailing them for supper. The mouse sighed. "Well, bein' away from that was nice for a moment. Torru will be waiting for me to heat the pot, and walk him to the open halls." He started down the cliffside, his friends following. Kalkaza the sable, Santalu the hedgehog, and the orphan Menace headed down to their town of Solanum. *** Kalkaza was lucky enough to live with her parents, Santalu with his sister (Not so lucky) and his aunt. Menace lived with an old shrew named Torru. Torru made Menace sweep the hut and prepare supper, but in return, he told the most wonderful stories about far off places. Redwall, Salamandastron, Southsward--they were all nice, but nothing held a candle in the young mouse's mind like Noonvale did. It seemed like such a lovely place, a place where one could find a proper family. One that would be willing to let old Torru in as well. A family who would genuinely love him. In a community that wouldn't think him such a bother, such a troublemaker, such a menace. *** When you reach the age of 12 seasons in Solanum, you are in line for an Apprenticeship. Menace had heard Kalkaza and Santalu speak and imagine about their new roles in the community, defense and offense for her, cooking for him. Menace hadn't the faintest idea. For quite a bit of the time, Apprenticeship was based off of your family, and Menace only had Torru, who was an elder--one retired from the 'workforce' of Solanum--when Menace was found and adopted. So, he had volunteered everywhere, helping whomever he could in hopes for a reccomendation. If he didn't receive one...well, he wasn't sure what would happen. "Don't be too worried, Menn." Kalkaza squinted an eye and threw her knife, pinning the carrot Santaru was holding to the tree. "There'll be something, there is for everyone." "Yes, don't you worry, Menace, I'm sure someone will need to wash the dishes, take out the scraps...well, you understand!" Kalkaza pulled a face, "Santaru! Don't say that!" "'Twasn't him, you stupid stoat, it was me!" A female hedghog appeared in the clearing, in front of a group of four other girls. She had a mean look on her face that belied the orchid stuck decoratively in her spines. "I'm most certain Lady Sangrine could use a floor or chimeny sweep boy in Sola Tower." She looked at the sliced vegtables and the throwing knives, "Kalkaza will be a guardmaid, and this brother of mine a cook, so you'll still see each other! Unless you do such a terrible job they clap you in the dungeons forever!" "Go away, Prippa, you and your horde!" said Santaru, and Menace held him back. "You can't harm me with a carrot, boy." A otter stepped in front of Prippagoda with a sizable stick. "But Clanda can hurt you! Isn't that nice how that works?" Kalkaza held two more knives and handed one to Menace, "I'd rather not cut anyone--as long as I don't get in trouble--but she crossed the line now." Both sets of children were glaring at each other, until some nearby bushes shook, and a old watervole stumbled out, glasses falling from his nose. "Ah, ahem! What is this, now?" Prippa gave off an innocent smile, "Just playing, sir. There was a nasty bit of wasps flying about, sir. Clanda was swinging them away, even though they wanted them here." The vole squinted around, "Eh, eh, who's they, Prippagoda?" "Our friends Menace, Kalkaza, and my dearest brother." Prippa made a motion, and Clanda stepped back. The elder animal looked at the three. "Well, why on earth would you wish to play with wasps? Be grateful Miss Prippa and her friends were here to help ye." He spied the chopped vegetables beneath the tree. "She even was so kind as to chop up some veggibles for soup! Up now, you three, if she can pull her weight, ya'lls can pull yours too. Pick those up and take 'em to the kitchen. I'll see you get a special treat, young 'un." When he turned away and stomped back through the grass, all of Prippagoda's group stuck their tongue out at the others, and flounced away. ---- "Don't be too worried." It was supper of the next day. Santaru looked at Menace in amazement, "We got no reason to be worried, that's you!" "It's the beginning of the rest of our lives. Well, beginning at night." Kalkaza "To be honest, we're in for a dull life if we stay here, I think." something hit Menace on the back of the head, but he didn't react. "We're in for Hellgates on earth if we stay here." said Santaru. "They've got bad blood." "Er, that's your sister...you've got bad blood too?" "No!" The hedgehog protested, and they all started to laugh. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction